An organic light emitting device converts a current into visible light by injecting electrons and holes from two electrodes into an organic material layer. The organic light emitting device may have a multilayer structure comprising two or more organic material layers. For example, the organic light emitting device may further comprise an electron or hole injection layer, an electron or hole blocking layer, or an electron or hole transporting layer if necessary, in addition to a light emitting layer.
Recently, as the use of the organic light emitting layer has been diversified, studies on materials, which may improve the performance of the organic light emitting device, have been actively conducted.